The Incredible new Hero :Attack of the MutaClones
by cartoon hero man
Summary: The Incredible new Hero 3 and this time Him sister will attack the city and try to destroy the heroes. This story inclued cartoon X-over Dexter from Dexter Lab, Blossom, Bubble, Buttercup from PowerPuff Girls, games X-over Mutaclone form Ecco the dolphne
1. The rise of Her

Attack of the Mutaclones

(Violet) Who are you?

(Blossom) I'm Blossom,leader of the PowerPuff Girl!

(Dexter) So what bring you here?

(Blossom) Mojo Jojo has traped my sisters and I need your help.

(Dexter) Don't worry, we'll save you sisters.

(Redtin) Well here we go again!

The City of TownsVille

(Narrator) The City of townsVille is being attack by Mojo Jojo and he has traped Bubble and Buttercup.

(Mojo Jojo) Wahahaha now I can finaly destroy the PowerPuff Girls even though I only have two of them and not all three.

(Buttercup) So shup up Mojo, you know when when Blossom come back she'll kick butt.

(Mojo Jojo) How can she kick me butt when you two can't kick my butt?

(Bubbles) Because she the smart one.

Then Star Wing, Dexter, Redtin with there bots and Blossom appeird out of the sky.

All of them fired at Mojo Jojo robot which free Bubbles and Buttercup and detroyed Mojo Jojo robot.

Then Bubble and Buttercup caught Mojo Jojo and flew him to jail.

(Mojo Jojo) NOOO! This is impossible, my plan was fool proof. How can this be?

(Redtin) So Mojo Jojo is a talking monkey?

(Blossom) Of corse, what did you exspect?

(Redtin) I don't know, some giant monster or somthing.

(Blossom) Well any who thank you dexter, Redtin and Star Wing for helping me.

(Dexter) That's what boyfriends do.

(Redtin) It was nothing.

(Star Wing) A friend of Dexter is a friend of owers.

Mandark Layer

(Mandark) Blast I thoght that robot that I built for the monkey would work.

(Him) I toll you it wouldn't work, now let try it my way.

(Sedusa) And what is your way?

(Him) Sending my sister Her.

(Her) I would't mine beside I think the blue hair boy is cute.

(Him) Oh shut up and go. Sister can be a pain in neck.

(Mandark) Tell me about it.

(Princess) And how is she going to beat them?

(Her) My name is Her, not she and this is how.

Her summon her Mutaclone.

(MutaSnake) I am MutaSnake, the sin of Envy.

(MutaSpider) I am MutaSpider, the sin of Sloth.

(MutaShark) I am MutaShark, the sin of Glutny

(MutaTiger) I am MutaTiger, the sin of Pride.

(MutaWolf) I am MutaWolf, the sin of Wrath.

(mutaHawk) I am MutaHawk, the sin of Greed.

Her spread her wings and flt out and the the mutaclones follow Her.

(Princess) Boy! She's creepy, no offense.

(Him) None taken, infact mommy and daddy love Her more becuse of her mutapowers

(Mandark) Well as long as they destroy those heroes it dosn't matter to me. 


	2. Heroes VS Her MutaClones

At the PowerPuff Girls home.

(Blossom) Wow! You saved Violet from her ex and a giant robot.

(Star Wing) That's right.

(Violet) And I'm glad he did.

(Bubble) Wow, that sound lovely.

(Blossom) Speakking of boy friends, how your boyfriend Bubble.

(Bubble) Well he's kind of greedy.

(Blossom) That weird and what about your your boy friend Buttercup?

(Buttercup) My boyfriend is kind of lazy.

(Dexter) This may sound weird but it sound the two of seven sins.

The PowerPuff phone ringed and Blossom anwser the phone.

(Blossom) Yes Mayor, what's the trouble?

(Mayor) Oh PowerPuff Girls come down quick, theres a group of monsters and there destroying the town.

(Blossom) OK Mayor, we'll be there, Townsville being attack by monster.

(Dexter) Do you need ower help?

(Blossom) I think we might need all your help.

The City of Townsville

Her and her Mutaclones are attacking the city then the heroes arives.

(Blossom) Who are you?

(Her) I am Her, the sister of Him.

(Bubble) I didn't know him had a sister.

(Buttercup) Oh yeah, how come we didn't see you before?

(Her) Wouldn't you like to know, Muatclones ATTACK.

MutaTiger attack Bubble, MutaWolf attack Buttercup, MutaSpider attack Blossom, MutaSnake attack Invisagirl,

MutaHawk attack Dexter, MutaShark attack Redtin, and Her flew in grabed Star Wing and flew high.

(Her) You know I would kill you but your too cute to die so join us.

(Star Wing) Thanks but I already have a girl friend.

(Her) Oh come on, Here let me give you a kiss.

Her gave Star Wing a kiss.

(Star Wing) YUCK, IT'S LIKE BEING KISS BY A DOG.

Her was about to slice Star wing but Invisagirl put a force field around Star Wing as she has a force around

MutaSnake and the other heroes defeated the other Mutaclones.

(Her) You brat! Fine have him.

Her droped Star Wing then Invisagirl caght him with her force field.

(Her) All of you may have defeated my mutaclones but can all of you destroy my Mutaclones in there giant form?

All the Mutaclones grow into giants then Dexter, Redtin, and Star Wing got into there robots.

MutaSnake wrap its body around Redtins robots leg then MutaHawk grab redtins robot by the arms and flew high.

MutaShark bites Dexter bot by the leg then MutaSpider shoot at Dexter bots head to block the view.

MutaWolf grab Star Wing bot right arm with its teeth and MutaTiger grad Star Wing bot left arm with its teeth.

(Blossom) Six agenst 3, That's not fair.

(Her) Life no fair, so deal with it.

Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup flew to attack the Muatclones but Her zapped the PowerPuff girls to an other area.

(Her) So it's just you and me Miss Disapper.

(Invisagirl) The names Invisagirl.

Invisagirl put a force field around the villan Her then Her grow which broke through the focre feild and turn

into a monster which look like lizard dragon monster.

(MutaClone) I am no longer Her, I am Mutaclone.

Invisagirl turned invisable but MutaClone used her lizard tougue to catch and swallow but Invisagirl used her

force feild to keep her save.

(Star Wing) NO! You MONSTER! 


	3. Alpha Bot VS MutaClone

Star Wing bot skocked MutaWolf and MutaTiger which both of them let go and drain half the robots energy

Star Wing bot then ran to MutaClone then punch her in the head and then Star Wing used his scanner to

locat Invisagirl. He found Invisagirl so used his bots gun to shoot a hole through MutaClone stomach then

reached in to get Ivisagirl out.

(MutaClone) How could you? I'll destroy both of you!

(Star Wing) In your dreams MutaClone.

Meanwhile

Redtin shoot missles at MutaHawk wing then shoot rocket at MutaSnake. As they were falling Redtin grab MutaHawk

and throw it under him and then landed on top of them. After that Redtin shoot rocket at MutaSpider then it

shoot a string web at Redtin bot so Redtin grab the web and swing MutaSpider at MutaShark which knock it off.

(MutaClone) So all of you think you powerful then me, well think again!

MutaSnake merged with MutaClone tale, MutaShark merged with MutaClone right leg, MutaSpider merged with

MutaClone left leg, MutaHawk merged with MutaClone body, MutaTiger merged with MutaClone right arm, and

Muta Wolf merged with MutaClone left arm.

(Dexter) Now it's time to to form Alpha Bot.

Star Wing Bot transform in to jet mode to for the body, Dexter bot arms and legs to form the upper arms and legs

and the body to form the wings, Redtin bot legs form the the lower legs, body to form the lower arms, and the arms

to form the side wings.

(Redtin) Get ready to lose MutaClone.

(Dexter) And be defeated by ower Alpha Bot.

(Star Wing) So it's time to attack.

Alpha Bot fired rockets and missles from the arms and wings at MutaClone but it didn't destroy MutaClone. Then

MutaClone appeird fast in front of Alpha Bot the she punch the Alpha Bot, so the Alpha Bot lift off into the

sky so did MutaClone with her wings. MutaClone grab the Alpha bots arms and the she rip them off.

(Redtin) NO WAY! She totaly ripped them off.

(MutaClone) That not that I'm going to rip off!

MutaClone drop the arms then rip off the Alpha Bot head, Redtin got out of the right arm of the Alpha Bot and

Dexter got out of head of the Alpha Bot. Then Invisagirl caght Dexter and Redtin with her force feild.

(Invisagirl) Are you guys OK?

(Redtin) Yeah, we're OK

(Invisagirl) And how is Star Wing going to escape?

(Dexter) He'll find a way but the main question is, how are we going to defeat MutaClone?

Star Wing try escape but MutaClone grab him then MutaClone tryed to eat him but a large blast hit MutaClone

which paralzed her for a some min. Then Star Wing got out of MutaClone hand and landed safe.

(Inviagirl) Where did that come from?

(Lilly Pine) Hurry! she won't stay down for long.

Dexter, Star Wing, Redtin and Invsagirl got into Lilly jet and flew to Dexter lab.

At Dexter labatory.

(Invisagirl) Thank for saving us.

(Lilly Pine) Don't thank yet, that monster is still alive.

(Mi Mi) So how are you guts going to beat Mutaclone?

(Redtin) I don't know.

(Star Wing) Wait a minute, What about that robot you used to defeat that monster in Japan?

(Dexter) Oh yeah, that might work but its needs four people to control it. I'll use the copter, Redtin you'll use

the speed boat, Star Wing use the van and Lilly you'll use the jet.

(Lilly) No thanks, I'll use my jet. Why not let Invisagirl use it?

(Dexter) Very well Invisagirl will you use the jet. Now lets GO. 


	4. Super Dexter Bot VS MutaClone INCREDIBLE

Back at the City fo Townsville

MutaClone is now unparalze then got up and stated to attack the town. Then the orange speed boat form the right

leg, the green van form the left leg, the pink jet form the body and the black helicopter form the arms and head.

(Redtin) Wow Dexter, this bot is so cool.

(Dexter) Thanks Redtin.

(Invisagirl) Wow, I agree.

(Star Wing) OK lets beat MutaClone once and for all!

(MutaClone) HA, because you have a new robot dosen't you will bet me so DIE HEROES!

MutaClone flew in to attack but Dexter Super Bot summon the swords then duck and slice MutaClones wings.

MutaClone attack with her tail then Dexter Super Bot slice the tail off.

(MutaClone) Ow , you all will pay for that, or maybe I shoud let MutaClone destroy you.

(Star Wing) What?

(Redtin) That dosen't make any sence.

(Invisagirl) What do you mean.

Another MutaClone grab Dexter Super bot arms, then MutaClone stared punching Dexter Super Bot.

(MutaClone) Ha ha ha ha, Say good heroes.

MutaClone was about to crush Dexter Super Bot head but DyNaMo fired missles at the second MutaClone which

destroy second MutaClone and allow Dexter Super Bot to slice off MutaClones arms.

(Redtin) Look like We dis-arm you.

(Dexter) Now you know how it feels to be disarm.

(Invisagirl) It time to beat you MutaClone.

(Star Wing) So lets finish her off, all for one and one for all.

MutaClone swing her head with the head blade at Dexter Super Bot but Dexter Super Bot kick her in the face.

Dexter Super Bot punch MutaClone in head many times then Dexter Super Bot slice MutaClone head off. after

that Lilly jet transform in to a gun then Dexter Super Bot used that gun to shoot MutaClone body which cause

her to exploded.

(Blossom) YES! You guys finaly beat her.

(Dexter) Oh Blossom I'm glad your back.

(Blossom) Don't worry, she just sent me to the North Pole, Bubble to an underwater cave, and Buttercup to the dessert.

(Redtin) Don't you mean Her, well any ways WE WON!

(Invisagirl) I can't belive we did it Star Wing

(MutaHer) FOOLs! You may have destroy my MutaClone form, but that allow me to use my ultiate powers in my ultiate form.

MutaHer shock both DyNaMo and Dexter Super Bot which cause them both to shut down.

(Dexter) MutaClone has drain all the the of the energy.

(MutaHer) I am no longer MutaClone, I am MutaHer!

(Redtin) First Her, then MutaClone, now MutaHer make up your mind.

Star Wing got out of the Dexter Super Bot then jumped out and was falling, his Star Armer appered and equipt to him.

When he landed safely, MutaHer arms form into blades then she flew into attack. Star Wing grabed his sword then

he flew into attack too. Then when MutaHer and Star Wing was face to face , Star Wing slice MutaHer in half which

destroy her. After that his armer disappered then everyone got out of DyNaMo and Dexter Super Bot safely.

(Invisagirl) Star Wing you did it, you final beat her.

(Star Wing) I hope so, but my jet need some work on so I'll have to go to japan.

(Invisagirl) Wait, I want you to have this.

Invisagirl gave Star Wing a locket that has a pic of Violet Parr and Star Wing.

(Invisagirl) Oh Star Wing please be carful.

(Star Wing) I will, I love you.

After Invisagirl and Star Wing both kissed, Star Wing got in his jet and flew to Japan. 


End file.
